A Steel Head
by Usagi Freak 17
Summary: Set during the S season. A new enemy has come collecting energy in Tokyo. When the scouts become victims, what will happen! Please read and review!


This was a Sailor Moon story that I wrote two years ago. Please read and review and tell me if you like it or not. Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the Sailor Scouts, although I think of Naoko Takeuchi whenever I think of them.  
  
Hi there, my name is Serena. I'm also known as Sailor Moon. Let me introduce you to my friends. There's Amy, a true brainiac. She becomes the smartest member of the Sailor Scouts, Sailor Mercury. Then there's Sailor Mars, or Raye. She's a psychic and she lives at a temple. Next there's Lita, an awesome cook; she becomes Sailor Jupiter. There's Mina, a very graceful person; she turns into Sailor Venus. Then there's Amara and Michelle. Amara is a motorcycle racer, and Michelle is a wonderful swimmer. Then there's Trista, she's the keeper of time and Sailor Pluto. Next is Hotaru. She can heal wounds and becomes Sailor Saturn. Finally, there's Rini, my future daughter, who is Sailor Mini Moon and Darien, my future husband, Tuxedo Mask.  
  
"Serena?" yelled my teacher, Miss Harurna, or Miss H, as we like to call her.  
  
"Yes, Miss H?" I said.  
  
"You're actually a half hour early for school?" she asked incredulously. (I'm usually very late to school.)  
  
"Yes."  
  
Amy then appeared with my friend Lita. They both asked, "Serena? You're early?"  
  
"Yep. And I'm happy about it!"  
  
"Then Raye, Mina, Molly, and another one of my friends: the most annoying kid ever, Melvin gathered around us. All of the junior high schools in Tokyo, where I live were getting together for a day of school. All of them had the same expression on their face.  
  
Raye then said, "Am I seeing things?  
  
"No," I said.  
  
"Bring!" went the school bell.  
  
The day started out with a spelling bee.  
  
"The first word is 'technology'. Who would like to go first?" asked Miss Haruna. "Raye? How about you?"  
  
"Technology. T-e-k-n-o-l-a-g-y," she answered.  
  
"No, I'm sorry. That is incorrect. Serena, how about you?"  
  
"T-e-c-h-n-o-l-o-g-y. Technology," I said.  
  
"Correct!" said a happy Miss Haruna.  
  
By the end of the day, I had received an A+ on everything, which had never happened before. When I got home, Mom said to me, "All right, let me sign those F tests. Show them to me now."  
  
I pulled out the tests that I had taken that day and then Mom said, "Oh my gosh Serena! You got an A+ on everything?"  
  
"Yes, I did Mom," I said.  
  
"You can go to the arcade then. Here's some money," said my mom.  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
When I got to the Crown Arcade. Andrew was already there.  
  
"Serena! I thought that you spent all of your money yesterday," he said.  
  
"I got an A+ on all of my tests, so my mom gave me money to play."  
  
"Hi Serena!" said Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina, Amara, Michelle, Hotaru, Rini, and Darien.  
  
"Hi! Rini, tell them what I did," I said.  
  
"Serena got an A+ on all of her tests, so she got money to play games," Rini explained.  
  
"Nice job, Serena," said Darien.  
  
Across town, a girl named Vanessa entered OSAP, the jewelry store, owned by Molly Baker's mom. Vanessa saw Molly and said, "Excuse me, but I'd like to buy these ruby earrings."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I don't work here. I'll get my mom for you," replied Molly.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Mom!" yelled Molly.  
  
"Yes, Molly," asked her mom, appearing at the doorway.  
  
"This girl would like to buy these earrings," said Molly, pointing to the earrings.  
  
"All right. That will be sixty dollars and ninety-nine cents," replied Mrs. Baker.  
  
"Here's seventy dollars. Keep the change."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Don't mention it. It's only a penny."  
  
Just as Vanessa was walking out the door, Molly called, "Wait! I saw you at school today. What's your name?"  
  
"Vanessa. Is your name Molly?"  
  
"Mom, can I have a break?" asked Molly.  
  
"Sure. Be back in an hour though."  
  
"Thanks. Come on, Vanessa," said Molly, pulling her friend out the door.  
  
Molly and Vanessa played at the Crown Arcade for an hour. Then Vanessa walked Molly back to the jewelry store and then went home. When Vanessa got home, she removed a framed picture from a wall and pressed the secret Negaverse button in the wall. The Negaverse button turned her house into a negative power force and everything went black with green vines clinging to the walls.  
  
"Molly can give me the perfect energy," she cackled. She took the ruby earrings out and said, "Stars curse these blood red diamonds so that when Molly wears them she becomes hyper and gives me all of her energy!"  
  
"Tsujiapo, come here now!" yelled a deep angry voice.  
  
Vanessa teleported to the Vega Nega World headquarters and said, "Tsujiapo reporting. What do you want almighty Vega Nega father?"  
  
"Did you get the earrings?" asked Junipio.  
  
"But of course, Daddy. They are already cursed," she replied.  
  
"Good. Go carry out the plan."  
  
Once back at home, Vanessa went to sleep.  
  
**Back at Crown Arcade**  
  
"Yeah!" I screamed as I was pushing the buttons and moving the joystick. "I reached level 15 with 6,000,000 points and I didn't die once! Now I'm going to play something other than the Sailor V game. Hey, how about the crane game, then the pinball machine!" I said enthusiastically.  
  
It was 9:00 PM when I ran out of money, so I went home.  
  
The next day, I went to school forty-five minutes early to help Miss H. set up for the day. We were almost done when Molly came in.  
  
"I am happy! Sooooo Happy!" she excitedly said.  
  
"Mols, are you on sugar?" I asked.  
  
"No, but my new best friend, Vanessa gave me these ruby earrings," she snapped.  
  
"What do you mean new best friend?"  
  
"Vanessa is a good friend." All of a sudden, she began to act like a monkey. She began making monkey noises, and then began running around and yelling, "Loser! Loser! Loser!"  
  
"Detention!" yelled Miss H.  
  
Then she fainted. She had energy waves coming out of her as though she was being drained of all her energy.  
  
All of a sudden, Vanessa appeared and became Tsujiapo. Then Rudigino, a mighty warrior from the Vega Nega World appeared.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked.  
  
"Your father sent me to protect you, Princess."  
  
Whoosh! Sailors Mercury, Mars, Venus, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, Pluto and Mini Moon arrived.  
  
"Rudigino, want to recruit and steel?" asked Tsujiapo.  
  
"Don't steal my hair clips!" shouted Sailor Mini Moon.  
  
"Silly little brat. We're not going to steal anything. Yes, that would be lovely, Princess," replied Rudigino.  
  
"Silver from beneath the Earth, give a monster to destroy them all!" the Negamonsters chanted. Then they joined together to make a giant steel monster.  
  
"Get me out of here!" screamed Sailor Mini Moon.  
  
"Moon Cosmic Power!" shouted Serena. Rainbow lights surrounded her and her Sailor uniform appeared. "I'm Sailor Moon and I will punish you in the name of the moon, you nickel."  
  
"Yeah, and I am Kravicanio, champion of the Vega Nega World!" said the monster. It raised its hand to fire an attack, but a rose was thrown and landed on its hand.  
  
"How dare you come do this to a school. You have disrupted a learning environment," came a deep man's voice, "I will not allow it."  
  
"Tuxedo Mask!" shouted a dazed-eyed Sailor Moon.  
  
The monster had recovered and was ready to blow. Whoosh! The blow was headed for Sailor Moon.  
  
"Watch out Sailor Moon!" shouted Tuxedo Mask. But she didn't move. Tuxedo Mask jumped and moved her out of the way by picking her up. He did it just in time, because the monster landed right where she had been standing.  
  
"I'll get the monster with a rose and you power up your attack," said Tuxedo Mask.  
  
"Okay. I'll do it," said Sailor Moon.  
  
Three more roses for you!"  
  
"That hurt! Now I'm mad, but I need to regroup first!" yelled the monster.  
  
"Moon Scepter Elimination!" Her attack bounced off. "Okay then. Moon Crisis Power!" she yelled, transforming into Super Sailor Moon. "Rainbow Moon Heart Ache!" This time, the monster blocked the attack and it re- countered toward Rini.  
  
"Get me out of the way!" she yelled.  
  
"I'll save you!" shouted Sailor Neptune, and jumped in front of Mini Moon. "That didn't hurt, just energized me," she said excitedly.  
  
"Scouts, it's time to melt this steel heap," said a determined Serena.  
  
"Huh?" asked the Sailors.  
  
"I know," said Hotaru. "Sailor Planet Attack."  
  
They joined hands and formed a circle.  
  
"Mercury Star Power!"  
  
"Mars Star Power!"  
  
"Jupiter Star Power!"  
  
"Venus Star Power!"  
  
"Uranus Planet Power!"  
  
"Neptune Planet Power!"  
  
"Pluto Planet Power!"  
  
"Saturn Planet Power!"  
  
"Moon Prism Power!"  
  
"Moon Cosmic Power!"  
  
They made their circle a little smaller. Then they shouted, "Sailor Planet Attack!"  
  
"I'm finished!" screamed the monster. The smoke cleared and there were Tsujiapo and Rudigino alive. In Rudigino's arms lay Molly.  
  
"Give me my girl!" yelled Melvin.  
  
"Melvin, stay here. We'll handle it," said Mina.  
  
"Will she come out alive?" he asked, worried.  
  
"Of course," winked Mina. "For my name is Sailor Venus."  
  
"Sailor Scouts," said a dazed-eyed Melvin. "Go get her!"  
  
"Dad, time for an appearance," whispered Tsujiapo wickedly.  
  
"Aw, calling to your Dada for help? That's so cute," said Trista.  
  
"You making fun of my daughter? I don't think so, you sassy smart mouth little girl," said Junipio angrily. He was looking right at Rini.  
  
"It wasn't her, smart mouth! It was me," snapped Trista.  
  
"I like your attitude. It's just what I need to fulfill my plan," said Junipio.  
  
"What might that be? Lose to the good?" shot back Darien.  
  
"Chill, Tuxedo," whispered Sailor Moon.  
  
"Then Junipio shot a rope and Sailor Pluto and dragged her to his side. "Tratio, wake up," he ordered.  
  
"Hello. Tratio at your service. What shall I do, Master?"  
  
"Sailor Pluto, please remember me. I was your best friend in elementary school. I helped you when Matt dumped you in junior high. But then it all comes down to only one thing to make you remember our friendship necklaces. You're even wearing it now! Remember me, please!" called Sailor Neptune.  
  
Tratio looked at the necklace and said, "Remember where we bought these? Quintos Friend Power."  
  
"So you do remember!" exclaimed Neptune.  
  
"Yep. Clear as crystal," replied Trista.  
  
"No! My best plan is ruined!" shouted Junipio. "How can this be?"  
  
"Um, reality check. Friendship is stronger than any evil," said Michelle.  
  
"Tsujiapo, you and Rudigino fight while I'm cooking," said Junipio.  
  
"Whatever," muttered Tsujiapo.  
  
"Yum. Are you making Chocolate Silk Pie? It's my favorite," said Serena.  
  
"No, you dork. He means cook up a plan, Meatball Head," said Sailor Mars.  
  
"You don't have to be so mean about it," said Sailor Moon.  
  
"I've got it. Kravicanio," shouted Junipio.  
  
"Tried it. Didn't work," said Tsujiapo glumly.  
  
"Sailor Moon, get me out of here!" yelled Miss H.  
  
"Ah, a teacher. Perfect!" said Junipio, shooting another rope.  
  
"No! Miss H!" yelled Serena.  
  
"No! Sailor Moon," yelled Tuxedo Mask after Serena had run and tried to block the rope. But he was too later. Serena had gotten captured.  
  
"Ha ha ha! Even more perfect!" said Junipio.  
  
Serena opened her eyes. "What may I do Master?"  
  
"You will take off all jewelry that is not black," he replied as she tore off her red choker, moon earrings, and star locket.  
  
"My name?" she asked.  
  
"Franciscan," replied Junipio. Attack!"  
  
"Right away. Turbo Spinotanios Wing!" shouted Franciscan.  
  
Tuxedo Mask saved the locked but left the other jewelry. They burned to a crisp. The beam just missed Amy's shoulder. Franciscan then jumped and just missed landing on Mina. She came up and knocked her over hard.  
  
"Sailor Moon! Stop! Oh, it's no use. Franciscan, stop!" yelled Tuxedo Mask.  
  
"Why?" she shot back.  
  
"This is our locket from the Moon Kingdom. You cured me from Queen Beryl's spell. Now it's my turn to cure you. Touch it, just touch it," he said calmly. Franciscan reached out her hand.  
  
"No, stop in the order of the King!" yelled Junipio. It was too late Franciscan had touched it.  
  
"Thank you," she said. "Oh my gosh! Sailor Venus, are you okay?"  
  
"You're welcome," whispered Darien.  
  
At the same time, Mina mumbled, "No."  
  
With Darien at her side, Serena ran to Mina. When they got there, a woman appeared.  
  
"Mom?" asked Serena.  
  
"Yes, Serena. Mina will be healed," said Queen Serenity, and so it was.  
  
"Hi guys!" said Mina energetically!"  
  
"Moon Cosmic Power!"  
  
"Mercury Star Power!"  
  
"Mars Star Power!"  
  
"Jupiter Star Power!"  
  
"Venus Star Power!"  
  
"Uranus Planet Power!"  
  
"Neptune Planet Power!"  
  
"Pluto Planet Power!"  
  
"Saturn Planet Power!"  
  
"Moon Prism Power!"  
  
"Sailor Planet Power!" they all chanted as Darien stood in the middle of the circle that they had formed and held up a rose.  
  
Meanwhile, Queen Serenity was reviving Molly and Miss Haruna, who had fainted. The attack worked!  
  
**At The Ice Cream Parlor**  
  
They were all together for ice cream when Rini and Hotaru at the same time said "Boy am I glad that I don't have a steel head!" Everyone laughed.  
  
"Waiter, can I have more ice cream?" called Serena.  
  
Everyone laughed again for Serena.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"Oh Serena," laughed Darien. 


End file.
